Love Needs No Words
by StrawbrryX3
Summary: Grimmjow is the son of a very wealthy couple, but he is still single to his parents' dismay. He looks for someone worth his time for awhile, finally finding a certain orange-haired male at the end of the kingdom. What of this odd orangette will he find out? GrimmIchi.
1. Chapter 1

**A GrimmIchi request fic for my dearest cousin and best friend!**

* * *

**Love Needs No Words**

_'The first duty of love is to listen.'_

_-Paul Tillich_

A tall man, with a strong and muscular build strolled down the street. Daring and wild cyan eyes scanned the streets in search of anything interesting, unruly blue hair swept back and just as daring as his cobalt orbs. Many people bowed their heads respectively at the man's silken robes demanding aura.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was the only son of one of the King's most trusted lords, and a woman of great inheritance. Well known for his brashness, excellent weapon usage, and good looks, Grimmjow was very well known in the kingdom. Women and men practically drooled at his feet everywhere the blue-haired man went, entranced by the god-like form and demeanor. It wasn't long before the man was mobbed by young people.

"Jeagerjaques-sama!" the many shouts and tugs spoiled Grimmjow's mood, the hot-tempered man growling at the wussy men and women surrounding him. They parted, staring at the man's broad back and sighing in want. Though Grimmjow liked the attention, it was getting harder to find someone that actually interested him.

All these people were fakes, drawn in by his money and title. All willing to lie beneath and be taken by him. Grimmjow walked into the forest and walked awhile, finally climbing a tall tree and closing his eyes, remembering his previous conversation with his parents.

* * *

_"Grimmjow dear, it's nearly your 23__rd__ birthday. Have you not picked out a suitable partner for yourself?"_** (I say partner 'cuz I decided this kingdom allows same sex marriage!)**

_Grimmjow sighed, cyan eyes bored and uncaring. "I am simply not interested in anyone, mother. They all are the same."_

_ The elegant woman faced her only son, her own cyan eyes icy. "Despite your…activities, you still have not found anyone?"_

_She collapsed into a nearby chaise, falling with grace and great poise as only a dramatic person as herself could do. "Oh Gods, what are we to do?"_

_ Her husband approached, patting his wife reassuringly while their heir merely yawned._

_"I am sure the Gods have something in store for Grimmjow, dear. We must wait 'til they act upon it." The man stared pointedly at his son, a gleam in his eyes._

_"Unless Grimmjow would like one of our choosing." The young lord sat up quickly at that, eyes wide and voice panicked. "I will find one myself."_

* * *

Grimmjow opened his eyes, sharp eyes capturing something moving in the corner of his vision. It was not an animal, as it was too tall, yet moved with swift grace and nearly soundless steps. Intrigued, the man wondered who or what it could be as no one entered the forest besides hunters and himself.

_Perhaps a dryad or simply a spirit? _Grimmjow wondered, quickly shimmying down the trunk and following the unusual being in front. Now that he was closer, the being appeared to be wearing a long white tunic of a material that he could not decipher. Their hair was a golden orange, spiky and curly in a way that came to rest a little past their shoulders. Skin was a creamy unblemished tan, causing the man to want to lick and kiss every bit of it.

Grimmjow followed the being's soft steps back to a small home, the man finally noticing a basket full of plants and berries inside. Not really being one for manners unless prodded, Grimmjow approached the house and opened the door. A soon as it was wide enough for himself, a knife imbedded itself beside his face in the door.

The blunette coming over his shock quickly fixed his eyes on the being sitting before a stove. Caramel brown eyes swirled in warning, orange hair curving to cup a slender face with a delicate nose. Pink, plump lips in a slight frown as well. Grimmjow's gaze slowly wandered lower, noting a slim yet lithe form adorned in that white cloth, dark pants, and flat shoes.

"I'm Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." The man lifted his hands in peace then neither moved as the other looked the man up and down, a faint red dusting the younger's features. "See something you like?"

The bright blush reddened further and the orangette attempted to scowl once more. He turned away from the stranger, returning to whatever he had been doing. The blue-haired man was annoyed to say the least. This beauty had had the honor of being the interest of Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, and yet had ignored the other in favor of _cooking?!_

The man grumpily closed the door and approached the male stirring something in a clay pot. The savory aroma of a beef stew arose and attacked Grimmjow's nose. Never had he smelled something so…delicious, despite having wonderfully prepared meals every day since he had been born. The orange-haired man, eyes still on the pot, gestured towards it, wordlessly asking if the older wanted any.

"Sure." Dishing out the thick stew into clay bowls, the man set a table with warm loaves of bread, butter, cheese, and two cups of wine. They wordlessly ate, the orangette quiet, while Grimmjow was too busy stuffing face to say anything.

The smaller male seemed to enjoy watching the blue-haired man eat, though he said nothing still. After Grimmjow had finished gobbling down, the other gathered everything up and cleaned the dishes. The bluenette, stomach full and feeling kinda lazy, swept his eyes around the home.

The walls were white, furniture mostly wooden with either white or blue cushions. Everything was clean, tidy, in other words, well-kept.

"You live by yourself?" Grimmjow eyed the other's back as it tensed minutely and that full head of orange nodded. "This is all pretty nice for someone that lives alone."

The smaller had by then finished and turned back to Grimmjow, hazel eyes blazing and orange hair looking golden from the light that came from the large windows. Awe struck by that delicate face alight in golden rays, the blue-haired man rose, reaching out a hand to the beautiful stranger. His large hand was slowly approaching tangerine hair, the other's chocolaty orbs confused, when the door banged open.

"Hey Ichi-" Grimmjow turned toward the intruder. A tall man with spiky black hair and turquoise eyes was looking at the young lord, mouth agape. "J-jeagerjaques?"

The blunette thought the man looked familiar when he suddenly remembered-this was Kaien Shiba, pretty good hunter and weapon hunter. He also was the eldest son of the Shiba clan, a family a little under the Jeagerjaques.

Grimmjow glanced at the boy next to him as he smiled and waved at Kaien, brown eyes shining in happiness. The raven-haired male cleared his throat a little.

"Uh, Ichigo, you don't mind if I talk to him," He gestured to Grimmjow, "for a bit?"

The orangette pouted some, but relented. Kaien motioned for Grimmjow to follow him outside. Once there, the taller male turned toward the other.

"Why are you here?" The blue-haired man shrugged. "I saw him in the forest, mistook him for…something else, then followed him here."

Turquoise orbs looked into Grimmjow's cyan ones directly. "No, why are you _here_, as in with Ichigo?"

"…He's interesting." Kaien looked away, shaking his head. "So his name's Ichigo…huh. That's ironic."

Grimmjow smirked, but then wondered why the orangette hadn't told him himself. No problem, the other would have to open up to him because now he was interested in this beauty. The first thing he had been sparked on besides fighting.

Kaien saw the way Grimmjow, the untamable and _single_-mind you- wildcat was looking at Ichigo. The young lord wanted the boy, though Kaien knew no one would be able to resist Ichigo, it wouldn't be possible for them.

"You can't be. Leave Ichigo alone." Kaien said, eyes once again on the man before him.

"Why, he your boyfriend?" Kaien seemed to flinch, but shook his head. "Then I see no problem in taking him." Grimmjow growled.

"You wouldn't understand…" The black-haired man mumbled.

"I'll take what I want, and that's that." Kaien kept shaking his head.

"Why can't I?! Answer!" Grimmjow yelled at the hunter, knowing he'd have to answer.

Troubled and pained turquoise eyes glared at the slightly smaller yet muscular male, voice shouting in anger.

"Because…cause- _he can't speak!_"

* * *

**Ooooooh, what's Grimmjow supposed to do now? I have a question for you guys, I am making several request fics, but there's something in one of them that I'm not sure about. Shiro and Ichigo are in this particular story, but I need a third person to make a love triangle. I'll set up a poll…so please answer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You know how hard it is to come up with titles and chapter names?! I kept thinking and thinking….nothing. So I'm giving you guys an opportunity! First three people to review for the current chapter will get a clue to the next chapter and….give it a name! (three cause, I like to choose :P yes, I'm evil!)**

* * *

**Uncurable Illness or Unbreakable Curse?**

_'The gods' most savage curses come upon us as answers to our own prayers. Prayer is a dangerous business.'_

_-Lois McMaster Bujold_

"Why can't he speak?" Kaien looked the man up and down. "Some say it's an illness. Most say it's a curse."

"Even I don't know for sure, Ichigo won't tell."

Grimmjow stood there, wondering how it would be like to be silent, mute and have people shun you for it. Sure the kid also had odd hair…but still…

"So don't chase him, someone of your…_caliber_ shouldn't go after someone like Ichigo. Ichigo is too pure, and good…he's been hurt enough as it is. Being with a lord would just make him feel more worthless."

The blunette fumed. Who was he to say anything?! If anything, he'd make sure the boy would have everything he wanted! And besides…he couldn't go for someone else, even though it was brief, his attraction towards the orange-haired male was almost scary.

'_Almost like love at first-' _Grimmjow shook his head to rid himself of that thought. He'd get that little orangette, because what he wanted, he would always get.

Kaien watched warily as Grimmjow glared at him in defiance, and the taller man sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No. I'll make Ichigo mine-no matter what."

"Why?" Grimmjow looked up in surprise, cyan eyes wide for a second before he turned away slightly to hide his blush.

"'Cuz…he, I…Li- ahem –I am attracted to him." Kaien let a small smirk lift the corner of his mouth. "And I'll make sure no one hurts him."

Grimmjow couldn't understand why he felt this way, how the orangette had so effortlessly pulled him in without saying or doing much.

_'He's not drooling at your feet, begging to be taken.'_

That too, but the blunette just didn't want those fiery orbs to hold anything other than calm peacefulness, or that shining happiness.

Kaien on the other hand, was annoyed at the thought Ichigo was going to be stolen by another, but happy that he finally had someone that could take better care of the orangette than himself.

"Alright, but if you hurt him-" The steely glare and deadly aura emanating from the older man made Grimmjow gulp. "I'll kill you."

With that, the two men walked back into Ichigo's home.

***X***

Ichigo watched happily as the two men walked back in, glad to have company. Sure he had friends, but they couldn't visit often. He gestured for them to sit on the couches and went to make tea. When he had handed out the cups and sat down, Ichigo and Kaien stared at Grimmjow as the blue-haired man stared at Ichigo.

"Ichigo, huh?" The other nodded. "Nice name."

The smallest male scowled with a slight blush, only making him seem cuter in Grimmjow's eyes. The man then tasted the tea and wondered what all the different herbs were.

"Did you make this?" The boy rolled his eyes as if to say, 'No shit stupid, it was a freakin' fairy.'

"Where did you get the herbs?" Ichigo jerked his head to the basket full of berries and plant from earlier. Grimmjow was once again about to ask a question when Kaien interrupted.

"How was it today, Ichigo? Find what you were looking for?" The orange-haired male shook his head, expression glum. Then he suddenly brightened. He drew an oval like shape on the wooden table and did a weird wave motion with his arms.

"You found a lake?" The boy nodded eagerly, again glancing at sea blue eyes that were still trained on him.

Grimmjow was startled out of his staring when Ichigo turned his amber eyes fully on him. The male tilted his head slightly in question, and the blunette somehow understood. 'Have you seen it?'

"No. Wait, you know I go to the forest?" Ichigo again nodded, giving a look as if it were obvious. "How?"

Ichigo scoffed silently, pointing at his eyes, his ears, and tapping his nose. Grimmjow growled at what pink lips worded and the look on his face. 'Stupid question'

Kaien chuckled, this indeed would be a hard couple. "I need to go know, Ichi."

Brown eyes snapped up to his friend sadly. "I know, I know, I'm sorry, but I still need to take care of my stupid brother Ganju."

He ruffled silky orange strands. "And Kukaku would kick my ass if I left her alone with him."

Ichigo relented with a pout and slight smile, begging chocolate orbs looking up. "Yeah, yeah, I'll come back soon."

Grimmjow watched the exchange, envious of the way the berry needed Shiba. When the raven-haired male left, Ichigo and Grimmjow stared at each other. Silence. Not that Ichigo could say anything. The smaller male suddenly looked outside and motioned for Grimmjow to follow.

The blue-haired man followed quietly, through rows of apple, peach, cherry, and pear trees. The many fruits were plump and ripe, almost odd in coloring.

'_They must be from the forest.' _It awed Grimmjow how Ichigo had found all these plants and put them in his own garden. They sat in the soft grass and watched the sun start to sink back. Ichigo was smiling softly, and picked a violet blue rose.

They sat for a while, until Grimmjow announced that he would have to go. The man started to stand when he felt a slight tug at the back of his shirt. He looked back, and in the last lingering light, the sight before him made his heart stop. Ichigo's spiky hair was cast in a soft glow, hazel eyes a deep amber. Pink dusted his cheeks, and his expression was wistful.

Grimmjow smiled slightly, "I'll be back."

When he said that, Ichigo looked down and his blush darkened ever so slightly. Tan, slender fingers proffered the blue rose to the older man, and Grimmjow took it, smile growing wider. He patted Ichigo's head gently. "I'll see you soon, Ichigo."

The orangette nodded and watched the man go. Grimmjow smiled as he walked back to his mansion in the near darkness and smelled the rose.

'_He definitely is the one…'_

* * *

**Short I know…school's starts for me on Monday, August 26****th****, so I may be slower in updating…So like I said earlier, first three to review(ask) are the next chapter's title candidates and peekers! **

**Oh, and anybody know what a blue rose means?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, first three people to review for the current chapter (3) will be able to get a peak of the next chapter (4) from me, and give it a name! Sorry to those three of this chapter, I only got one title…so I changed it a little.**

* * *

**Shade of Love Bites**

_A woman with long hair, wearing a white Greek sleeveless dress approached a maybe 8 or 9 year old child asleep on his bed. Pale fingers touched the child's forehead._

_"You are the one. You will be the ultimate test of love, and the savior. The cursed answer to one's prayer. You will be the silent guardian angel."_

_ The woman turned, revealing one of the great gods. A touch of sadness was in her smile, amber eyes clear. _

_"Only one may break the curse."_

* * *

Grimmjow jerked up, wrenched from the odd dream. His eyes traveled to the rose he had left on his table. It would die if left without water. The man rose, dressing quickly and walking into his kitchen, calling out a random servant.

"Set this in water." The young boy took the single rose before setting out to get a vase.

The blue-haired man was eating breakfast with his parents, who were still bickering about his finding a partner before his birthday, when the young boy returned with the purple-blue rose in a tall white neck vase. Grimmjow thanked him and went on eating. He hadn't noticed the suddenly quiet couple sitting beside him.

"Grimmjow…who gave you that flower?" When called, said man looked up. "From someone I met yesterday, why?"

"Oh, just wondering if you have chosen anyone."

Grimmjow shrugged and went back to his plate, thinking of when he'd be able to go see Ichigo today. His parents awhile, were looking at their son, the rose, and each other. With hidden smiles, they both excused themselves and walked off.

The blue haired man once again brushed off his parents' odd behavior. He finished and brought the flower back to his room, where his 'nanny' was cleaning.

"Hey Retsu-san." The woman turned, her black braid swaying slightly. "Good morning, Grimmjow."

The woman eyed the vase and the lines around her eyes slightly crinkled. "Ahh, Jeagerjaques-san has an admirer, yes?"

Grimmjow looked dumbly between her and the object in his hands. "This…was from someone I met yesterday…"

At that, a small smile appeared on the stately lady's lips. "Ahh, then you don't realize this person's feelings." She turned to leave. "You really should study more about certain subjects, Jeagerjaques-san."

Something was up, first his parents, and now Retsu was calling him 'Jeagerjaques-san' something she only did when teasing him. He huffily set toward the library, where he set the vase down on a massive mahogany desk and went perusing through books. Letting out a soft 'hmph' he pulled out a book on plants.

Next, he flipped to the chapter of flowers. Roses…blue…

_Love at first sight._

Grimmjow blinked before a grin spread across his face. He told Retsu on his way out that he was going to the forest and hurried off. He slipped through the streets, intent on not being stopped and was soon before the orangette's door. Barging in, there was no one there. A sudden feeling arose in Grimmjow, and he ran out the door.

He tore through forest, looking for a shock of orange somewhere. His mind was frantic and it felt as if a hand was pressing against his chest. He had to find him! Deeper and deeper he went, when suddenly he heard something and stopped completely.

"Hey!" It was faint, but it sounded like a voice. Maybe Ichigo was there…the slight possibility of the fact had Grimmjow stalking toward the faint yelling. As he got closer and closer, the sound of rustling and the low hum of a deep voice rumbled.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll take care of you." Grimmjow peered into a clearing to see Ichigo on his back, arms restrained, legs pinned, and his pants off. A dark haired man kneeled before him, lust clear in his maroon eyes.

"Let him go." Two pairs of eyes snapped to where the blue-haired man stood, one hopeful, the other annoyed. When the man above Ichigo didn't budge, Grimmjow pulled out a hidden knife from behind him and pointed it at the man.

"Who are you?" The dark haired man questioned. "You really don't know…?"

Fear and realization dawned in the man's eyes as he took in the blue hair, silk robes, and wild cerulean eyes. "Leave."

"Tch, this isn't the end." He retreated hastily, running off. Grimmjow approached Ichigo, whose eyes were grateful, but fear ridden. When he got within five feet, the orangette flinched. "I'm not gonna hurt you, Ichigo, I promise."

Grimmjow looked earnestly into milk chocolate orbs. They stared for a moment, then Ichigo relented, his muscles relaxing. Grimmjow untied slender wrists and frowned as he noticed blood pooling on the ground. Sweeping his gaze over the tan body as Ichigo clothed himself, he found the source.

Ichigo winced when his arm was taken into big hands. Brown eyes enlarged at the sound of ripping cloth. A part of silken robe was wrapped around his arm and Grimmjow's light jacket put upon slim shouders. He helped the younger to his feet, and started to guide him back, when he suddenly stopped-he didn't know where they were. He had been so blind to his surroundings and intent on finding Ichigo, he had gotten lost.

Grimmjow swept his eyes around, nothing but trees. No paths, no streams, just trees. After just standing for a while, Ichigo smirked and walked off. Grimmjow followed, annoyed at the smirk painted across the other's face. "So, what happened?"

The boy tilted his head a bit. "Um, you were in the forest…and he found you?"

A nod. "How did he injure you?" Grimmjow's voice was gruff. Ichigo turned, and pointed to the knife behind the blue-haired man's back. Cyan eyes darkened and a wave of possessiveness washed over Grimmjow.

They finally reached the orangette's home, where Grimmjow immediately pulled him toward the sink and washed out the wound. At least 3 inches long, and not too deep, it bled still. "Salve?"

Ichigo pointed to a cabinet with his free hand. Grimmjow peered inside and opened a jar at random. It was clearish and smelled funny. He held it up to Ichigo and the man nodded. The heir gripped the arm, calmly spreading the salve on as the younger winced. Grimmjow again ripped some of his robe and wrapped it around the cut tightly, causing Ichigo to clench his teeth and close his eyes.

Grimmjow decided to distract him. "About that flower…"

Hazel eyes snapped to look into teasing blue ones. A grin spread slowly and Ichigo turned away, a bright blush across the bridge of his nose. "Does it mean tha-"

A quick punch to his chest had Grimmjow knocked backwards, eyes wide. Ichigo stood before him, cheeks red and eyes nearly golden in anger. "Alright, alright, I won't say anything."

Grimmjow stood, hands placed before him in surrender. Ichigo huffed and turned his back, once again ignoring the blunette, who though annoyed, had a sudden idea. "Well, if I really bother you, maybe I should leave…"

Ichigo turned quickly and looked at Grimmjow with such sad and panicked eyes, that the man couldn't help but approach the distraught younger and envelope him in a small hug. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean that."

He held onto the smaller male, breathing in the smell of cinnamon and spices. It was so homey, and the other's orange hair was soft…

Ichigo on the other hand was lost in muscular, warm arms and the wild scent of the forest, loving the hard and rough embrace of Grimmjow.

There was knock and the door opened, revealing Kaien. Ichigo immediately tried to dart away from Grimmjow who just tightened his arms and only allowed the younger to turn to see the man in the doorway.

"Did I interrupt something?" Ichigo shook his head, face entirely red. Grimmjow smirked and replied, "Yeah, actually, you did."

Kaien frowned some before grinning. He walked over and pinched Ichigo in a grandmotherly fashion. "Oh, my little Ichi has grown up, yes?"

The tall raven head dodged a swing to his jaw, furious amber eyes glaring him down while a pink blush still dusted his nose. Kaien tried to approach again, only to get a kick to the stomach. "Alright, alright."

He wheezed. "I'm sorry."

The orangette smiled brightly then, returning to whatever he was making. The two other men glanced at each other before shivering some. Ichigo's mood changes could be rather…worrying. They sat at the table, waiting for Ichigo to finish cooking.

"So, had any good hunts recently?" Kaien asks, idly spinning a knife between his fingers. Grimmjow shrugs. He hadn't been able to because of his parents.

"There's supposedly a new object in the forest." The black haired man flicking his aquamarine eyes to Ichigo's back. "A special plant that grants one wish."

Grimmjow looks at the other in disbelief-the Gods wouldn't create something like that-would they? "Currently, nearly every person able is trying to find it. Even the king."

The blue-haired man whistles lowly. "What would you wish for?"

Kaien looks thoughtful, almost wistful before shaking his head. "Dunno. You?"

One wish. What would he wish for? His cerulean eyes gleam as he picks one. "Not telling."

The men jab at each other, trying to get them to say something, when Ichigo returns with a steaming pot of pasta. Again, Grimmjow is amazed at how skilled the orangette is. They eat silently for the most part, when Kaien grips Ichigo's arm.

"How did this happen?" His sharp orbs snap to Grimmjow immediately. The orange-haired mute shakes his head and mouths something to Kaien. A dark wave passes over the man's face and he stands quickly. He pats orange locks and gave short 'goodbyes' before leaving.

Confusion and worry swim in chocolaty orbs, Grimmjow just staring at the entrance as if expecting the older man to walk right in. The meal before them forgotten, the blue haired man tries to take Ichigo's mind off Kaien.

"What would you wish for?" Ichigo looks at Grimmjow, gaze calm, and his lips quirked in the faintest of smiles. He slowly shakes his head, that same soft yet sad tilt of his lips triggering something in the blunette's memory. At Grimmjow's staring, Ichigo gives him a questioning look.

"I'm okay. Can we walk?" The smaller male nods, clearing the table and stepping out. Side by side, they walk through the forest, enjoying each other's company. They sat after a while, Ichigo looking off into the deeper parts of the forest while Grimmjow watched the younger from the corners of his eyes.

Pink lips were parted slightly, light breaths passing through them, and orange hair was getting into his warm brown eyes. A warm feeling that the blunette had never experienced spread through his chest. His heart beat a bit faster-he couldn't get how this orange-haired boy had captured his attention though he couldn't speak. Grimmjow continued to stare, unaware that hazel eyes were directed at him fully, their hypnotic gaze flickering many emotions, but that slight knowing sadness lay underneath.

_'Who are you, Ichigo, and where did you come from?'_

The orangette mysteriously smiled and plucked a pinkish flower that grew in the loamy soil of the shaded forest. Sweet pea…A grateful smile beamed Ichigo's face and he wrapped his arms around Grimmjow lightly-then he was gone, but the message was clear to Grimmjow., but the message was clear to Grimmjow.

_You have my thanks._

* * *

**That took forever to update…like I said, school started and well, it was hectic. First three to review get a sneak peak, and give me the chapter title of that sneak(optional). Also check out my new stories!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter's title was brought to you by…Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo! You know-it kind of makes me sad that only two people reviewed the last chapter. T.T well, many thanks to Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo and Cerulean Twin! Once again, first three people to review for this chapter (4) will get a sneak peak from the next chapter (5) and if they want to, will give me a name for it!**

* * *

**Black and White Love**

"You can't hide forever, little demigod. I will find you." A cold chuckle filled the darkness. "You will be mine."

***X***

Grimmjow's parents eyed their son. Something was off about him this particular morning. He hadn't said a word and his unappeasable appetite had vanished. Yes, something was amiss.

"Are you alright, dear?" The bluenette turned his cyan orbs upon his mother, nodding slightly. There was no eye rolling or his usual scoff at the question. This immediately alarmed the two of them.

"You're not sick…did something happen?" His mother's voice arose slightly, all the servants in the immediate area stiffening-Mrs. Jeagerjaques' hysteria induced fits were not well loved in the mansion, yet well-known. They were quite…terrifying for lack of better word.

"I'm fine mother, just sorting through my thoughts a bit." Grimmjow reassured the woman, as he too did not need his mother sobbing and wailing around the house as she screamed to the world that something was wrong in her life.

The fine lady relaxed, audible relief passing throughout the servants lined in the dining room. The oldest of the three people just sighed, glad he hadn't lost another couple years of his life over another of his wife's tantrums. Today would be a long day.

***X***

Feeling excited in what seemed like years, Grimmjow rushed to meet Ichigo. Being a little past lunch as he had had a couple errands plus shooing away his mother, the blue-haired man was quite eager to see and be in the presence of his angel.

That thought stopped Grimmjow in his tracks. Did he really think that of the orangette, despite it only being a few days since they met? Decidedly shaking his head, he shoved those odd thoughts to the back of his head, once again rushing to the house on the border of the village and forest.

"Ichigo?" At the call of his name, the orange-haired male poked his head from a room. When his honey eyes landed on the muscular form of Grimmjow, a dazzling smile lit his features. The blunette was stunned by that one smile, he gaped at the younger, heart beating frantically. Ichigo finally came from within the room, basket in hand. He beckoned the taller outside, where he set the man on a bench.

* * *

Grimmjow watched curiously as Ichigo dug at the ground. A few minutes before, he had been crawling around, tapping the ground until his eyes brightened and he immediately started to shovel.

"You seem excited Ichi..." No reply. The kid kept on digging. Grimmjow's eye twitched.

"Do you need help?" No reply. The blue-haired reigned in his annoyance-no one had ever ignored him before-except the orangette. It was new, but Grimmjow found that he liked it on a level. The boy finally stopped and reached down to retrieve something. Two stones, one a deep swirling onyx black, the other a pearly, milky white.

"Those are…" Those stones, were the basic materials to have made the very floors and pillars of Olympus. Like yin and yang, they balanced each other. They possessed a deep magic within, never showing until your most desperate time of need. Very rare were they, and for Ichigo to have found them so effortlessly-Grimmjow stared in wonderment at the other.

"How did you…?" Only a small knowing smile was drawn across rosy lips, again causing the other to question exactly who the orangette was. After Ichigo stared at the stones, the black one was proffered to Grimmjow. Surprised, the man refused.

"No…you should keep it-they're rare and…" He was shushed by an adorable half pout, half scowl. Orange brows were drawn together, lower lip puffed out. Hazel eyes pleaded, causing Grimmjow to sigh in relent and scratch the back of his neck. When had he gotten so soft?

"How's your arm?" The other shrugged. Grimmjow tried again. "Did you clean and change the bandage?"

A nod. "Did Shiba come by?"

A slow shake of the head answered his question, worry filled orbs turning to Grimmjow. "Maybe he's running a little late…"

The blunette ushered Ichigo back inside after carefully refilling the hole and gathering the tools. He led the younger to the couch where he sat right beside him. Both looked at the stones in their hand, and Grimmjow could swear that it was warm and slightly _vibrating._

"Is your favorite color red?" Ichigo shook his head. "Orange?"

Another 'no'. And thus began 20 questions to pass the time.

By the end of their 'talking' Grimmjow had found out that Ichigo's favorite color was black, favorite animal was a tiger, and…he had never kissed _anyone_. Yes, his berry was still very pure and innocent. A tug to his sleeve drew attention to the male beside him.

'Kaien' was mouthed. Glancing outside, Grimmjow saw that it was getting darker, but the black haired hunter had yet to pass through the doors.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine." Ichigo refused to believe that, a gut feeling telling him that his dear friend was in _danger_ and he couldn't do anything about. Nothing, nothing at all. That comment sent chills up and down the orange-haired boy's body.

Nothing. He couldn't do anything, he was mute and weak. Nothing.

"Ichigo, Ichi…Ichigo!" The shaking grew stronger until warm arms pressed Ichigo into a hard chest. The orangette breathed in, once again letting the wild and musky scent of Grimmjow envelope him. Kaien was alright…he always was…that's what Ichigo forced himself to believe before relaxing into strong arms.

Never had he felt so safe…so warm. Ichigo blushed at their proximity after realizing what they were doing.

Grimmjow frowned as he felt the orangette push him away, but then hid a knowing smirk at red cheeks and the face turned to look away from him.

"Ichigo." The other titled his head. "Look at me."

The blush spread along the younger male's nose, a vigorous shake of his head causing Grimmjow to smile and turn and lift Ichigo's chin. Honey eyes connected with cobalt, both looking deep into the other's orbs. They didn't notice they had moved closer together until their foreheads nearly touched and their breaths mingled. Making sure there was no fear or resistance in warm brown eyes, Grimmjow moved slightly forward.

When silky lips touched his own, he immediately tilted his head, pressing the other closer against his body. The blue-haired man slowly moved back, their gazes still connected. Those chocolaty orbs were now amber, slightly dazed. At this, Grimmjow once again pressed his lips onto the others, boldly pressing a slick tongue against them. Ichigo gasped, allowing the other to slip his tongue in.

Grimmjow swept his appendage in the orangette's hot mouth, tasting sweet cinnamon and vanilla. He moaned, coaxing Ichigo's own hesitant tongue to dance with his. When they parted, Grimmjow smiled at the smaller's overwhelmed expression.

"That's my gift to you." He whispered it huskily into the orangette's ear, causing a shiver to wrack the lithe form. He stood, ready to leave for the day when he was tugged back. Tan slender arms circled his waist in a hug and a quick, shy kiss was planted on his cheek. Blushing madly, Ichigo ushered him to the door, where they exchanged goodbyes, along with Grimmjow stealing another kiss before he left.

Ichigo touched his tingling lips, watching the young lord walk away. His first kiss…

***X***

A tall male circled the person kneeling with chains pulling his arms away from his body.

"You have what is mine." The male whispered into the chained man's ear. "Tell me where he is."

"Never." The male 'tsked' and lifted the kneeling man's chin. He undid the blindfold and ran a chilly hand through short black locks.

"Such a shame, I guess your siblings do not matter to you." Fear and rage filled hateful orbs as they glared at the man in front of him. Cold brown eyes twitched and something was run through the restrained man. Those angered eyes dimmed...the odd color dulling, dulling until the bright turquoise was replaced by a glassy gray.  
"I-Ichi-go."

* * *

**Okay guys, I have the request order done! First was ichiru deathstrawberry, next is Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo, then hichi123, then last is ! Thank you guys for requesting a story! I shall have at least one chapter done for each soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**First three to review are chapter 6's title candidates! You also get a sneak peak of chapter 6! This chapter's title was mixture of two, by the brilliant minds of Voluptuous and Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo!**

**It's been what….a month? I'm sorry for making all of you wait so long! Enjoy~**

* * *

I'll Protect You, You Possess Me

Grimmjow smiled happily to himself as he remembered yesterday's events. Soft pink lips and warm chocolate brown eyes constantly invaded his mind as he absentmindedly sat in one of his father's meetings. Lords sat on each side of the long table, the King himself at the head. Mr. Jeagerjaques sat to the King's right, Grimmjow beside his father. The men talked, argued and exchanged ideas, none noting that the youngest there was well…elsewhere in mind – all except the King.

He watched, quite amused, as Grimmjow smirked with his lips slightly parted. Blue eyes were glazed and looking at something the King wondered offhandedly what could possibly have the normally tough and stout man so fascinated. He planned on finding out.

"Dissmissed. And Grimmjow, if I might have a word?" The blunette shook his head clear and muttered 'of course'. When all the other men had filed out, leaving the two alone, the King turned toward the younger, chin in hand.

"I see that you were distracted today, Grimmjow." The man shrugged, wondering why the King wanted anything from him. "I heard that you are also looking for a partner. Find anything?"

The blue-haired man nodded slowly, unsure if he should tell the ruler about Ichigo. "It's alright to tell me."

Despite the light tone, Grimmjow could feel the force behind the statement and swallowed slowly.

"He's a real firecracker but shy." He was reluctant to let anyone know about his interest, especially the King, but what could he do? "Good looking I presume?"

_Gods, this is awkward_. _But Ichigo isn't good looking, he's fuckin' beautiful! _Despite his thoughts, Grimmjow just nodded once.

"Is he a hunter?" Grimmjow thought about that, grinning before he answered. "No, he could be. Ichi's good at everything."

The King's eyes widened at that and he stared at Grimmjow. "Ichi is his name?"

"Yeah, Ichigo." Grimmjow frowned. He hadn't seen the King surprised…ever how did Ichigo's name surprise him? The King had now shifted so his hands were at his sides, his back straight. "Best wishes to you and to him. I also give good luck for the next hunt. Do well."

The King stood, as did Grimmjow who bowed at the waist.

"Of course, Aizen-sama."

***X***

Grimmjow frowned as he dressed in less formal wear.

_What was that about?_

The man opted not to think about it and turned his cyan eyes to his bedside table. On it was a long white necked vase holding the flowers Ichigo had given him. Even though it had been quite a few days now, none had wilted, not even the blue rose. Beside the vase, was the small black stone. Grimmjow picked it up, warmth flowing through him as the stone seemed to hum. It reminded him of Ichigo – the warmth. He then exited his house, ignoring the calls of villagers to stride straight to the edge of the forest.

He smiled when he saw Ichigo bent over slightly in his garden. The boy however, straightened and stared at Grimmjow, making the blunette freeze.

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow stood still, cerulean eyes wide in disbelief. The orangette was about ten feet from him, brown eyes narrowed in cold calculation. In his left hand an ivory bow was gripped. In the right, a silver-feathered arrow was pulled back.

Long tan fingers released, the only sound a soft twang as the arrow whizzed closer to Grimmjow. The man was still as stone, until he heard a cry from behind him.  
The blue haired man turned immediately, eyes locking onto a figure clad in all black that fell over with Ichigo's arrow pierced straight through the heart. Grimmjow turned back to the orangette to find him looking down, already drawing a knife on his back.  
Figures in black clothing surrounded them, Grimmjow immediately settling into a defensive stance after he gave Ichigo a look. The blunette spun, fists knocking into several jaws. During that distraction, he drew his own knife and slashed left and right, parrying, side-stepping, and stabbing. Person after person, Grimmjow took down each enemy quickly, just like the hunter he was.

He turned, cyan eyes worriedly searching for the silent male, finding him fighting back one enemy's sword.

"Come with us." Ichigo shook his head, brown eyes flashing in anger. When he refused, the figure threw some kind of powder in the air, and in his surprise, the orangette inhaled. He immediately dropped to the ground.

Seeing the boy he had been visiting for a while crumple on the ground had Grimmjow seeing red. No longer was he the hunter, but the predator out to kill his prey. The one who attacked Ichigo would beg for death when Grimmjow was finished with him. The man approached Ichigo's attacker slowly, cyan eyes gleaming.

"You'll regret ever seeing me." Grimmjow parried the stab from the katana aimed at his chest, skillfully locking the knife around the hilt of the sword and twisting. The other man cursed as the sword was ripped out of his grip and jumped away. He reached back for a shuriken and threw it Grimmjow. The blue-haired man hit them out of the air and attacked swirtly.

A soft cry was uttered as blood stained the ground. The man in black coughed the red liquid up, but still stood, again reaching back to grab a kunai knife instead. His moves were definitely slower, and Grimmjow slowly, agonizingly, cut slashes throughout the assasin's body. Soon, the pain was too much to bear and the figure fell to the ground, eyes staring pleadingly at Grimmjow.

"Scum." The blunetted scoffed before ending the man's life. He then immediately turned toward Ichigo to find him unharmed, and his breath was slow and even. Experimentally, Grimmjow picked some of the nearly invisible powder and inspected it closely. He sniffed it, careful not to inhale any by accident.

_'Powder often used by medics to put uneasy patient to sleep.'_

He looked down at the orangette, shoulders sagging in relief – the boy was just asleep. Grimmjow carefully lifted the younger up into his arms and walked into Ichigo's home. He set the orangette down on the couch before heading back out again to retrieve Ichigo's weapons. Grimmjow examined the bow and arrows, running his calloused fingers along the carvings. The bow itself was made of what seemed like ivory, and the string was tightly woven and smooth. Little carvings were etched deftly into the ivory, and very finely painted in black.

_'Did Ichigo make this?'_

Grimmjow then rolled an arrow in between his fingers. It was made of that same ivory-like material, and the feathers were shimmering silver. These weapons were skillfully made, something that any hunter would be jealous of. Again, the blunette found himself wondering,

_'Who are you, Ichigo?'_

The boy's face was relaxed, orange locks slightly ruffled and pink lips parted slightly. He made an adorable sight like that. Grimmjow neared the boy, peering down into the beautiful face. He raised a hand to caress the younger's cheek slowly, reveling in the satiny softness of the skin. That was when hazy honey eyes blinked open slowly. His body tensed for a second before he relaxed when he realized who was stroking his face so gently. But when he did realize that fact, a slow blush crept across his face. Grimmjow smiled and kissed the orange head gently on the forehead. The blush darkened.

_'I really have gotten soft…'_

Grimmjow allowed Ichigo to slowly sit up, the plopped down next to him. "Who were they?"

The orangette shrugged. "Have they attacked before?"

The boy looked hesitant, but slowly nodded. "Do you know what they want?"

He shook his head. Grimmjow sighed. That hadn't really helped. "How did you know to bring this?" He gestured to the knife, bow, and arrow. The orangette tapped his head.

_'What was that supposed to mean?'_ The blue haired man shrugged mentally before turning to look into honey eyes. When their eyes met, Ichigo blushed and looked away. Grimmjow gripped the boy's chin lightly and turned his face. Honey eyes had become deeper, chocolaty. The blush had spread across his nose and cheeks. The blunette leaned in slowly, giving Ichigo enough time to pull back, but the younger didn't. He simply stared into those deep sapphire pools before closing his eyes.

Grimmjow's lips met with soft and slightly chapped ones. It was slow and tender – something the older man didn't really do. He then licked at the orangette's bottom lip before they parted, and Grimmjow slipped his tongue inside Ichigo's mouth. There tongue's danced with each other, one shyly tangling with the other. The younger pressed their bodies together when Grimmjow bit slightly at his plump lower lip and cupped his heated face.

Grimmjow groaned when they parted, loving the dazed look in chocolate orbs as they gazed softly at him. That was when a soft growl was heard, and the blunette grinned sheepishly.

"So, what do you have to eat?"

***X***

The sun had sunk down, and the moon shone brightly in the evening sky, chasing away the last pinkish rays of the sun. Ichigo and Grimmjow had buried the bodies of the assassins in the woods, then the blunette watched, amazed, as Ichigo adroitly started to carve something into a rather large piece of purplish quartz. But now, it was time for Grimmjow to leave. He stood, kissing the younger deeply before starting for the door. He was stopped, however, when he felt a tug on the back of his clothes. Ichigo was grabbing the back of his long silk coat, blush staining tan skin, and orange bangs covering his expressive eyes. That was all Grimmjow needed to get him to stay with Ichigo.

Grimmjow now was sleeping on the end of the bed, afraid if he even slept in a separate _room_ from the feisty orange head, he wouldn't be there when he woke up. The man shifted slightly on the plushy bed, watching Ichigo turn slightly on the opposite side. The boy shivered and unconsciously moved, back, seeking warmth – even in sleep. When he felt the heater also known as Grimmjow, he scooted back into the broader man's chest and sighed contentedly.

Grimmjow made sure the younger was sleeping before wrapping his arms around the fiery male. He buried his nose in soft cinnamon scented hair and gave his own content sigh.

Ichigo was _his_…that was something he had decided the first moment he laid eyes on him.

***X***

"It seems that Grimmjow's new lover is my dear demigod. But that is no matter to be concerned about." The dark haired man smiled, his brown eyes cold and vacant looking. "That boy's blood had always belonged to me."

Aizen stepped to look at one of his soldiers in the eye. "Your orders are to retrieve Kurosaki Ichigo _unharmed._ You may take a few with you, but no more than 3. Do not fail me."

"Yes sir." The black hair of Shiba Kaien was groomed neatly and his once turquoise eyes were now gray and dulled considerably.

* * *

**I am truly sorry for not updating this earlier! I was just so tired this month. Okay, as usual, first three people to review for this chapter (ch. 5) will get a preview of chapter 6. Those three also get to give me names for ch.6 if they want!**

**Thanks for being so patient!**


End file.
